What next?
by Crystal Hope Dragon
Summary: Kalos is over, and Ash and Pikachu are contemplating where to go next. Pikachu is reminiscent and Ash is oblivious. Or maybe not. Rated for...the ending. It was worth it. So worth it.


Okay, 5 facts I wish to include before the story.

A, in this story the Pokemon League takes place every six months.

B, this is based directly after the end of Kalos.

C, this follows the Ho-oh theory on why Ash doesn't age. If you don't know the theory, it basically states that if someone sees Ho-oh, it will grant them eternal happiness. That is what it's pokedex entry says after all. And for Ash, eternal happiness is to stay ten forever and continually improve on his Pokemon journey. Pikachu saw it too, so I'm going to believe that Pikachu's eternal happiness is to stay with Ash, which resulted in him not aging either.

D, if you are not a fan of Pikashipping, don't know what it is, or don't approve of human/pokemon relationships, back out now. If you flame my pairing even after the warning, your flames will be used to roast Tomato berries for April fools. Take a guess where they're going.

And E, this has no correlation with my other story.

"So, where next?" Ash asked with a sigh as he flopped down in the fields outside Santalune city. "I wonder where we would wind up if we just went to the boarder above Dendemille town and just kept going north. Maybe another Pokemon league? I mean, we improved our average, maybe next time we can actually do it!" He said with his eyes closed, a proud laugh in his voice as he says it. He has every reason to be proud. After all, we made it to the finals for the first time. If we keep improving, the next league should be a win.

I respond with a relaxed "chaaa." As I lay down beside him.

I have no complaints no matter where he decides we should go. Or, at least no major ones.

I mean, it does get lonely when we leave all our friends behind each region, but I know why we do it. After all, if we stick around for longer then a year, someone is going to notice we don't age anymore. His mom and Professor Oak can only cover up so much, and since most people don't care too much about what happens in other regions as long as we keep traveling no one notices. Our closest friends know, but if a whole group arrives from another region it's bound to seem odd. Someone might look us up, and that isn't something we want happening too often. It's the same reason I fake my level at the start of every region, I can't seem too strong for a 'new' trainer. Anyway, I'm never really lonely as long as we are together, so those complaints are minor.

"It's been a while since we went on an island adventure, one with badges or challenges that is. Maybe something like the Orange islands?" He asks, looking down towards me.

I look up at that and respond with a sharp. "Pi-Ka!" Not again, thank you.

"Hehe, right. Too much water, sorry. I guess that ones a no go for now." He says as he leans back. That is one thing I would complain on.

I don't mind water, I really don't. It's fun to relax in, great to swim in, and helps at the end of a long hot day or difficult battle. On the other hand-for an electric Pokemon-being out on the open sea with nothing but a water Pokemon between you and the water isn't fun. After all, I don't enjoy the thought of sparking when I'm angry and electrocuting everyone nearby. Being in water for a bit is fine, but I'm not living on it for six months again. Once is enough, thank you.

Moments like these though do make me appreciate having a trainer like Ash. Most trainers just rush head first into whatever they want to do, never thinking twice about their Pokemon. They aren't bad people or anything, they just don't seem to notice that Pokemon ARE people, and might have an opinion on where they go. (You know, like those trainers with teams full of water Pokemon that think going through forests is a good idea? Yeah...no. I don't enjoy being in caves for too long for a reason, so I can only imagine how they feel being stuck in their danger zone.) Ash on the other hand either asks for an opinion, or thinks about us ahead of time before making a decision. He hasn't picked an underground or desert region yet for a reason. (I'm so glad we picked Kalos over Orre.)

"How about a ranger region? No one would find it strange you don't stay in your pokeball there since they usually aren't used, and we could maybe even get trained as Rangers while we're there!" He says excitedly, planning it in his head. I just chuckle a bit beside him. He has looked up to the Rangers even since we met our first one back in Hoenn; I'm sure he would love going there. That is a perfect example of what I was talking about though. Picking a region that not only he would love, but that I would enjoy as well.

That isn't the only great thing about him though. He takes everything in stride, from difficult battles to...whatever the heck happened with Ho-oh. He does get upset sometimes, but he always tries to stay optimistic in the end. He may be rash and jump into dangerous situations, but he learns from them, and he is usually doing them for someone else. He's creative, caring, fun to be around, and energetic enough that no one ever gets bored with him.

You know, after everything I've listed, I wonder why the other Pokemon still get confused when I say I'm in love with him. I mean, no one who has traveled with us questions it anymore. Spend enough time with him, and anyone can see why I would fall for him. The other trainer's Pokemon, or wild Pokemon though... Well they're a different story. They think it's strange. I mean, it's not unheard of for Pokemon from the human-like egg group to date humans, and some have even reproduced with them. Humans are technically just a Pokemon too, just normal type ones with a bit more social creativity. They don't even care we're in different egg groups, since Pokemon do commonly fall in love outside of their egg group these days.

No, the issue is with our size. After all, how could I love someone that not only can I not reproduce with, but that I can't even kiss without him holding me up? Ha, if they only knew. I'm glad Ho-oh caught us while we were prepubescent. This journey would have sucked if puberty had taken effect and we had to deal with urges along the way. I mean, even though most of the others we have traveled with know of my affections for him, he has always been a bit thick in the skull when it comes to romance. The fact I share a sleeping bag with him would have given me away in an awkward way if I had hormones to deal with. Plus, if he had hormones to deal with I might have to sit by and be supportive as he tried to find a partner that wouldn't be distressed by our aging problem...which now that I think about it might pull in petos. Uh, no.

"You know, I have a great idea!" He says, looking at me excitedly. I tilt my head towards him, curious. "Oblivia recently legalized gay marriage, and most countries have allowed human-pokemon marriage for a long time. Their legal age of consent is 13, and since we are legally 14 if we take my birth certificate and your Pokemon license it shouldn't be an issue. Plus, since it's a ranger region, we could still do the previous idea! What do you think?"

...wait, what?

Seeing my Deerling in headlights response, he freezes. "Wait, I didn't misread did I? Crap, Serena swore I got it right though. Dang it, I'm so sor-" I tackle him before he can finish that sentence. Thank you, Arceus! The boy isn't blind! I can't say how I feel obviously, and this was so sudden even if I could I'm not sure what I would say, so I just start giving Butterfree licks all over his face. "Thank Ho-oh, I wasn't wrong then." He says with a relived sign as he hugs me to him. "So...about the idea?" I laugh, thrilled. Of course the goof would propose before asking me out. I can tell he didn't think that line through before he said it, but I'm not complaining. Besides, that impulsiveness is one of the things I love about him. Besides, we have eternity together anyway, so why not?

"Chaaa!" I respond happily burying my face in his chest.

"Yes it is then! Off we go!" He says with a laugh as he jumps up, keeps me pressed to his chest, throws his backpack back over his shoulder and runs off towards the Lumiose city airport. Mid stride though he freezes and looks up. I follow his gaze and-huh. Is appearing in front of a newly made couple like a blessing for Ho-oh?


End file.
